Piscine à Poudlard
by Incarcerem
Summary: Une sortie piscine est organisée à Poudlard, sur l'ordre du directeur. Severus est évidemment accompagnateur.. Pour remettre en peu d'humour à Poudlard


**Description :**Une sortie piscine est organisée à Poudlard, sur l'ordre du directeur. Severus est évidemment accompagnateur.. Pour remettre en peu d'humour à Poudlard..

**Annonce :**  
Disclaimer : tout à jkr.  
Cette fanfic se déroulera en deux chapitres.. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre premier

Aujourd'hui, quand Severus rentra dans la salle des professeurs, il fut tellement surpris du bruit qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, qu'il dût ressortir aussi rapidement qu'il était entré.

"À situation radicale, mesures radicales." Se dit-il. Se lançant à lui même un sortilège d'isolation de sa propre invention, il repoussa avec prudence la porte de la salle et s'y engouffra, non-sans un regard méprisant pour ses collègues. Avançant avec prudence jusqu'à la nouvelle idée farfelue de son directeur préféré, à savoir, la machine à café moldue, il opta pour un café long simple (sans sucre, évidement). Fatigué de voir ses collègues courir, il finit par s'adosser à la machine, et pût les observer à sa guise.

Il devina que Chourave était en train de crier sur Pomfresh, balançant ses mains à droite à gauche, redressant parfois son chapeau couleur orange sanguine. Pompom ne se privait pas de lui répondre avec autant d'entrain.  
Flitwick et Hagrid, ou heckel et jeckel (il avait un minimum de culture moldue), comme il les surnommait, étaient tout deux en grande discussion sur un sujet qui avait l'air de leur tenir particulièrement à cœur.  
Les autres professeurs faisaient de même, sermonné de temps en temps par une Minerva furieuse, courant dans toute la salle, un tas de parchemin sous le bras.

Ses réflexes d'espion aguerri prirent le relais, et il commença à imaginer toute les situations possibles qui auraient pu mettre tout les professeurs dans cet état. Il arriva à une seule conclusion logique et plausible, Dumbledore.

Sortant de la salle, il retira son sortilège et se dirigea dans la grande salle, espérant pouvoir prendre son déjeuner rapidement, et par la même occasion, éviter les discussions futiles de rigueur avec sa voisine de droite, Minerva. Surtout que cette folle affectionnant les motifs écossais avait l'air plus qu'énervé ce matin.

Prenant place, il avala rapidement ses œufs brouillés, son pouding et son bacon, ignorant royalement Minerva, qui s'efforçait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose de soit disant important.

Sortant de table, il partit en direction de ses cachots, quand son attention fut happée par un morceau de parchemin accroché à la porte de la grande salle. S'avançant d'un pas rapide vers ce papier, il pût y lire :

_"Chers professeurs et élèves,  
Pour vous initier un peu plus à la culture moldue, en complément de votre cours d'études des moldus, pour les élèves, ainsi que pour favoriser les relations inter-maisons, une sortie hors monde sorcier sera organisée pour les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année. Les professeurs auront l'honneur de vous accompagner dans une piscine municipale moldue, véritable lieu de loisir et de détente dans leur culture.  
En espérant que vous passiez une bonne journée, nous vous donnons rendez-vous le 6 mai.  
Votre directeur, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

PS : tout le matériel nécessaire vous sera attribué une fois arrivé sur le site. "

Manquant de s'étouffer avec sa salive, ce qui aurai ravi plus d'en élève de Poudlard, Severus changea sa destination de départ et fila à grand pas vers le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier eu le malheur de croiser Severus au détour d'un couloir.

"-Severus ! S'exclama-t-il, écartant les bras comme un père le ferai pour son fils, je voulais justement vous voir. Ajouta-t-il les yeux pétillants.  
-Monsieur le directeur. Le salua-t-il froidement, ayant peur de laisser éclater sa colère.  
-Suivez-moi mon enfant. Lui indiqua-t-il avant de partir en direction de son bureau."

Une fois arrivé la bas, Dumbledore se retourna vers Severus, piochant une poignée de bonbon acidulé.

"-Je ne t'en propose pas Severus, dit-il  
-Non, merci. Répondit-il  
-Bien. Installe-toi. Je voulais te parler de la sortie organisée le 6 mai.. Vous êtes évidemment accompagnateur."

À ce moment là, Severus crut que sa tête allait se fissurer tellement la veine qui tapait contre sa tempe lui martelait le crâne à cause de sa colère. Alors il explosa :

"-JE REFUSE VIEUX FOU ! JE NE SERAI PAS ACCOMPAGNATEUR DE CETTE SORTIE IDIOTE, J'AI PASSÉ L'ÂGE DE JOUER LES MAÎTRES NAGEURS !"

Plus amusé qu'énervé par la réaction de son protégé, les yeux bleus d'Albus se remplirent encore plus de petites paillettes, et il déclara :

"-Oh que si, vous serez accompagnateur Severus.."

_La suite au prochain chapitre ! En espérant que vous avez aimé ce début.. _


End file.
